Noche de revelaciones en la Casa de los Gritos
by TintaInvisible
Summary: El Gran Comedor bulle de excitación: ese día viene Harry Potter a dar una de sus clases anti-dementores, e incluso los de Slytherin esperan su llegada con expectación. Por su parte Teddy Lupin está nervioso no solo por tener su primera clase con su padrino, sino porque planea una visita a la Casa de los Gritos... Una escapada que no saldrá como espera al verse pillado in fraganti..


Disclaimer: Ni soy rubia, ni rica, ni tengo tanta imaginación como JK Rowling… así que nop, todo este mundo de Harry Potter no es mío, pero lo tomo prestado :p

**Noche de revelaciones en la Casa de los Gritos**

Había llegado el día. Henry podía ver su nerviosismo reflejado en sus compañeros de curso. Su mejor amigo Daniel, sentado a su lado en el banco, estaba tan distraído mirando hacia las puertas de roble que había echado zumo de calabaza a sus cereales y untado su beicon con mermelada.

- ¿Seguro que llega hoy? – le preguntó otra chica de su curso al hermano mayor de Henry, que lucía la insignia de prefecto en su pecho.

Éste resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por enésima vez, que sí. Viene cada año después del día de Halloween. Y fíjate, la directora no está en la mesa, como tampoco está Hagrid. Seguramente estén esperándolo para darle la bienvenida.

No era la primera ni la segunda vez que contestaba a la misma pregunta, pero Henry y sus compañeros de curso comentaron esa información como si fuera nueva.

- ¿Cómo vendrá? – suspiró Daniel con aire soñador - ¿En un Ford Anglia volador?

Daniel era hijo de muggles, pero las pocas semanas que llevaba en el castillo habían bastado para que se aprendiera todas las historias que se contaban sobre Harry Potter.

- No creo – respondió Henry con cierta pena – pero mi hermano me contó que en su tercer año vino en una motocicleta voladora, ¿verdad Harry? ¿Crees que volverá a venir así?

Su hermano, que había sido llamado Harry en honor al hombre que había derrotado a lord Voldemort (de hecho, el nombre de Harry se había vuelto bastante usual en el mundo mágico), le miró pensativo.

- No creo. Aquel año causó sensación, es verdad, pero creo que la había traído para dejársela a Hagrid. Ya sabes que son buenos amigos.

- Yo sigo pensando que la trajo para alardear – dijo la novia de Harry, una bruja de pelo negro que en ese momento cambiaba el color de sus uñas con la varita. – Será muy buen mago y todo lo que quieras, pero yo creo que disfruta con la fama que tiene. Aparece cada dos por tres en _El Profeta_, le gusta ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – saltó Henry, ansioso por defender a su héroe. Además, la actual novia de su hermano no le caía demasiado bien – Solo dices eso porque nunca has conseguido hacer un patronus.

La bruja miró enfadada a Henry y luego a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, cariño, no me mires así – dijo Harry quitando importancia al asunto - Henry tiene razón. Le has cogido un poco de manía porque no se te da bien el encantamiento patronus.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió ella, ofendida - Pero si lees lo que dice Rita Skeeter…

- Según mis padres, lo que escribe Skeeter es pura basura. Yo creo que el profesor Potter es bastante humilde… Y considerando las circunstancias, los de Slytherin tenemos suerte de que, siendo quien es, nos trate igual que a las otras casas. Hay profesores que nos siguen mirando con malos ojos, aunque hayan pasado tantos años desde la guerra.

- Como el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? Intenta disimularlo, pero siempre disfruta cuando puede quitarnos puntos a los slytherins…- protestó ella.

- Anda, ven aquí.

Harry y su novia empezaron otra sesión de besos y arrumacos de las que tanto había tenido que aguantar Henry durante el verano, y dejó de prestarles atención.

- ¡Ojalá estuviéramos ya en tercero! – le dijo a su amigo Daniel.

- ¡Y que lo digas! – respondió él, sin apartar los ojos de las puertas. – No entiendo por qué tenemos que esperar hasta tercero para recibir clases anti-dementores.

- Creo que es porque es magia muy avanzada. Si ya tenemos problemas para convertir cerillas en agujas, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será ese encantamiento patronus.

La atención de todos fue momentáneamente distraída por la llegada del correo. Henry sonrió con satisfacción cuando la lechuza de sus padres aterrizó en la cabeza de su hermano, interrumpiendo su sesión de lucha libre con lengua.

- Bueno, pero los de tercero tampoco llegan a trabajar con dementores en las primeras clases, ¿verdad? – preguntó otra compañera suya de clase. Como Henry tenía un hermano mayor que además era prefecto, sus compañeros a menudo le hacían preguntas sobre cosas que solo sabían los estudiantes de cursos superiores.

- Por lo que me ha contado Harry – contestó el chico abriendo un paquete de dulces caseros – las primeras clases se centran en practicar el hechizo. Hasta cuarto no practican con un dementor.

- ¿Lucharemos contra un dementor de verdad? ¡Qué guay! – exclamó Daniel entusiasmado. Luego miró la carta que le habían enviado sus padres y se echó a reír. – Mis padres siguen sin acostumbrarse a las lechuzas. Insisten en poner sellos en las cartas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sellos de cera? ¿Qué tiene eso de particular?

- No, sellos muggles… Son… mira, da igual. Oye, ¿y cómo se las apañan para traer un dementor al castillo? Creía que eran difíciles de encontrar.

- No es un dementor de verdad – respondió Henry, haciéndose el entendido – eso está prohibido. El Ministerio prohibió que se colaborara con esos bichos al poco tiempo de terminar la guerra.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacen? – preguntó otro compañero.

- Igual hacen una copia de uno con magia – sugirió otra chica.

- O se disfraza alguien con una capa negra muy larga… Tapándose la cara, y fingiendo ruidos respiratorios… Y diciendo, ¡Luke, soy tu padre!

- ¿Luke? ¿De qué hablas Daniel?

Daniel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- En serio, con lo que mola el mundo mágico, no me cabe en la cabeza que ninguno de vosotros haya oído hablar nunca de Star Wars.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo Daniel decía unas cosas extrañísimas cuando hablaba de alguna cosa muggle. Decidió volver al tema que les preocupaba.

- Oye, y ¿qué animal crees que formarías con tu patronus?

- Eso de los animales es cuando consigues crear un patronus con forma, ¿no? ¿Tu hermano lo ha conseguido alguna vez?

- Bueno, él dice que sí, que la última vez que lo intentó le salió algo con forma de iguana, pero tuvo problemas para mantenerlo una vez se enfrentó al dementor. Supongo que este año lo hará mejor, ya que está en quinto y además es prefecto.

Se metió el último trozo de tostada en la boca.

- Molaría mucho que fuera un dragón.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Un dragón como un ridgbeak noruego.

- O un colacuerno húngaro.

En ese momento, tres figuras entraron por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Henry se atragantó de la emoción.

A un lado se encontraba la directora, la profesora McGonagall. Aunque tenía ya cierta edad, su pose y su mirada conservaban cierta viveza que imponía respeto. Henry aun no la conocía mucho (al fin y al cabo, estaba en su primer curso en Hogwarts) pero, aunque había oído hablar bien de ella a su hermano, esperaba que nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a ella en su despacho.

Al otro lado se erguía la enorme figura de Hagrid, el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Había oído que tenía sangre de gigante, y la verdad, no le costaba nada creer en esos rumores. Eso sí, no sabía si dar crédito a las habladurías sobre la adoración del profesor hacia todas las criaturas potencialmente peligrosas… al fin y al cabo, cuando los había guiado con los botes en su llegada al castillo, le había parecido bastante agradable.

Pero ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros prestó atención a esos dos profesores. De hecho, la atención de todo el Gran Comedor estaba puesta en el individuo que había entrado a la vez que los otros. El murmullo de conversaciones que tenían lugar durante el desayuno se interrumpió por unos instantes con la llegada de Harry Potter.

Aunque Henry era un mago de sangre limpia que había crecido oyendo hablar de él y leyendo noticias en el periódico, nunca lo había visto en persona. Lo encontró un poco más bajo de lo que esperaba., lo que le resultó algo decepcionante. Le dio la sensación de que su héroe suspiraba y cogía fuerzas para enfrentarse a la multitud que le observaba, pero no, eso seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas. Henry se había sentado cerca de la mesa de los profesores para tener buena vista del recién llegado una vez se sentara, así que se puso de pie para ver mejor cómo se acercaba desde la otra punta de la sala.

Lo cierto era que en el resto del Gran Comedor los alumnos se comportaban de forma similar. Los estudiantes de cursos superiores ya estaban acostumbrados: al fin y al cabo Harry Potter acudía varias veces cada año para dar las clases anti-dementores, pero los que, como Henry y sus amigos, nunca habían visto al famoso auror en persona susurraban excitados a su paso entre las mesas de las casas. Había quien llegaba al extremo de subirse encima del banco para verle mejor.

Pero los de primero no eran los únicos que denotaban nerviosismo. Un grupito de chicas de séptimo soltaban risitas ridículas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por una vez Henry estuvo de acuerdo con la novia de su primo, cuando la oyó rezongar por lo bajo "¡Vamos! No es para tanto. No es _tan_ guapo", aunque suponía que dependía de gustos. Al fin y al cabo, era bastante joven, apenas había cumplido los treinta años.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, por otra parte, Henry vio cómo una niña muy mona de su mismo curso saludaba al auror con alegría. No la conocía mucho, aunque iba a su clase de Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

- ¿De qué conoce Victoire Weasley a Harry Potter? – cuchicheó a su lado Daniel.

El apellido llamó la antención de Henry. Desde lejos, observó cómo Potter sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a la chica rubia de Ravenclaw

- ¿Has dicho Weasley? ¿Seguro que se llama así?

- ¡Pues claro! Henry, Henry… siempre hay que saber cómo se llama la chica más guapa del curso – le dijo su amigo en tono confidencial. Henry rió.

- Serás tonto… Weasley es el apellido del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. Su mujer también es una Weasley. Son una familia de magos bastante grande, por lo que tengo entendido. Quizá Victoire sea sobrina del profesor Potter, no lo sé.

- ¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! – dijo la chica sentada a su lado. – No me había dado cuenta, y eso que he hablado varias veces con ella… - se quedó pensativa un momento - ¿Crees que si le pido que me consiga un autógrafo del profesor Potter me haría el favor?

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú misma? – le dijo Daniel burlón. Su compañera enrojeció ligeramente.

- Bueno, porque, porque… no estaría bien. ¡Es nuestro profesor!

- Técnicamente, hasta dentro de dos años no lo es…

- Al profesor Potter no le gusta que le pidan autógrafos ni fotos, eso lo sabe todo el mundo – interrumpió el hermano de Henry, que miraba a la tal Victoire Weasley con interés – Así que ya ha entrado en Hogwarts una Weasley, ¿eh? Debe ser la sobrina mayor. Ronald Weasley tiene un montón de hermanos, y casi todos tienen hijos… era cuestión de tiempo que alguno apareciera por aquí. Pero pensaba que serían pelirrojos, la verdad.

- Eh, y ¿ese quién es? – preguntó Daniel.

Harry Potter había seguido recorriendo el pasillo tras saludar a su sobrina, para detenerse al lado de un grupo de Hufflepuffs de tercer curso entre los que destacaba un chico de pelo de un rojo tan intenso parecía fuego. El famoso auror le saludó revolviéndole el pelo.

- No es su hijo, ¿verdad? – le dijo Henry a su hermano – Porque nunca me dijiste que Harry Potter tuviera hijos en Hogwarts.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

- El profesor Potter tiene tres hijos, pero son demasiado pequeños para acudir aún a Hogwarts. Ése es su ahijado, Teddy Lupin.

De repente, el tal Lupin hizo una mueca de concentración, y su pelo se volvió negro como el de su padrino.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? – dijo Daniel, sorprendido.

- Es el chico metamorfomago. El que puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad.

- Tengo entendido que se aprovecha de sus habilidades para espiar a los equipos de Quidditch de las otras casas – dijo la novia de Harry con cierta malicia.

- ¡Callad! – dijo Henry, en parte porque no le gustaba lo que decía la chica – Quiero oír lo que hablan…

En Gran Comedor se habían reanudado las conversaciones tras la primera impresión de ver al gran Harry Potter entrando por la puerta, aunque muchos aún estaban pendientes de él. Henry no era el único interesado en oír la conversación entre Lupin y el profesor Potter. Los compañeros de Hufflepuff de Lupin le miraban con admiración y, un poco cortados porque se hubiera detenido a su lado, permanecían en silencio. Gracias a ello y a que estaban bastante cerca de donde estaba sentado, Henry llegó a oír algo de lo que decían.

- … tu primer fin de semana en Hosmeade, ¿eh, Teddy? – decía el auror. Tenía una voz suave y cálida, y sus ojos verdes brillaban al sonreír a su ahijado.

- ¡Genial! – contestó este – Tío George me ha regalado en Zonko una bolsa de sus nuevos productos, aunque eso mejor no se lo digas a la abuela. – el profesor Potter rió y Henry no llegó a oír parte de la narración del joven Lupin. – Y después de Honeydukes nos acercamos hasta la Casa de los Gritos… - ¿era cosa de Henry, o la voz de Teddy había temblado un poco al decir eso? ¿Por qué su padrino ponía esa cara de pena? – La verdad, me la esperaba un poco más tenebrosa. No da ni gota de miedo – el tono despreocupado de Teddy no pareció convencer al auror, que lo siguió mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Qué es la Casa de los Gritos? – le susurró Daniel, pero Henry le chistó para seguir oyendo.

- Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento – decía Harry – ahora desayunaré algo, que las clases empiezan en seguida. ¿Preparados para repeler dementores, chicos?

Los de Hufflepuff de tercero asintieron con entusiasmo. Alguno parecía un poco nervioso con la idea. Al fin y al cabo, ese sería el primer año en tener una clase con él.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el joven Lupin – Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras justo después de comer, ¿verdad chicos?

- Allí nos veremos pues. Hasta entonces. – el auror se despidió de los jóvenes con un gesto de cabeza y continuó su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores. Henry miró a su héroe con atención cuando pasó casi a su lado… Cómo deseaba estar ya en tercero…

- ¡Harry!

El profesor Potter se detuvo justo al lado de Henry al oír cómo lo llamaba su ahijado, que se había levantado de la mesa y lo había seguido para decirle una última cosa. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Teddy Lupin bajó la voz, pero como Henry estaba justo al lado pudo captar lo que decían. Aun así, lo que oyó no tuvo mucho sentido.

- ¿Crees que podré hacerle aparecer? Quiero decir, tú lo lograste, ¿no? Lograste hacer aparecer a Cornamenta...

Harry le puso una mano sobre los hombros al joven metamorfomago.

- Ya sabes que es un hechizo avanzado. No espero que ni tú ni ninguno de tus compañeros de curso llegue a realizar un patronus corpóreo.

- Tú lo lograste. Y tenías la edad que tengo yo ahora.

- Sí, lo logré, pero tras meses de práctica. Y ya sabes que fue en circunstancias… inusuales.

- Pero aun así… Cuando lo consiga, ¿crees que adoptará su forma?

Henry vio que al hombre le divertía el nerviosismo de su ahijado.

- ¿Nunca te lo dije? El patronus de tu madre era un lobo. Creo que eso te da aún más posibilidades…

No le dijo más, y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia la mesa de los profesores. Henry observó cómo Teddy Lupin se lo quedaba mirando con sorpresa, antes de dar un saltito de emoción y volverse con sus amigos, con los que empezó a hablar excitadamente.

- ¿De qué estarían hablando? – le comentó Henry a su amigo. - ¿Qué tiene de especial la forma de lobo para un patronus?

Daniel se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Supongo que tampoco estaría mal, ¿no? Aunque molaría más un tigre. O un rinoceronte.

- O un grifo.

- ¿Y una esfinge? ¿Se podrá convocar un patronus con forma de esfinge?

Harry Potter se sentó en la mesa de los profesores entre la directora McGonagall y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como solía hacer siempre que visitaba el colegio. Sonrió para sí, escuchando desde donde estaba la conversación de un grupo de primero de Slytherin sobre qué aspecto adoptarían sus patronus cuando lograran realizarlos. Siempre era lo mismo. Los de los primeros cursos siempre se emocionaban al verle. Pese el paso de los años, Harry seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención allá donde fuera, pero en Hogwarts era el único lugar donde no le importaba.

Mientras Hagrid, sentado un par de asientos más allá, le contaba cómo estaba creciendo la prole de _Buckbeak_ el hipogrifo, los pensamientos de Harry volaron hacia su ahijado. Lo observó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, rodeado de compañeros y amigos. De vez en cuando se volvía a mirarle y le sonreía. Harry adivinó que pese a que estaba intentando disimularlo, Teddy estaba algo nervioso por su primera clase anti-dementores. Ante sus amigos bromeaba y presumía un poco. Ese día era el centro de atención de sus compañeros de casa por la relación que tenía con el famoso Harry Potter. Sin embargo, Harry lo conocía bien. Teddy sabía que había sido su propio padre quien le había enseñado a realizar el encantamiento patronus a Harry, así que recibir las clases de su padrino de alguna forma era como si fuera su mismo padre el que le enseñase. Y bajo ningún concepto quería fallar.

Harry suspiró un poco preocupado. No quería que su ahijado se sintiera muy decepcionado si no llegaba a conseguir realizar el encantamiento. Además, le preocupaba un poco la mención que había hecho a la Casa de los Gritos.

- Minerva – preguntó de súbito. – El pasadizo que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos…A parte del sauce boxeador, ¿hay algo más que impida su camino? ¿Algo que se haya instaurado estos últimos años?

La directora le miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Para qué querrías ir hasta esa casa? – le preguntó. – No creo que nadie haya estado allí desde que se limpió el escenario después de la Batalla.

- No es que quiera ir. Solo que… bueno, Teddy la ha visto en su visita a Hosmeade.

La profesora McGonagall le miró con comprensión.

- ¿Pensabas llevarle hasta allí?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, aún es demasiado joven… Pero quizá algún día… Ya sabes que le gusta saber todo lo posible acerca de sus padres. Y además, no quiero enseñarle cómo entrar en el pasadizo. Aunque la casa no tenga espíritus malignos, no me gusta la idea de que se cuele por ahí él solo.

- ¿Cómo tú y con el señor Weasley y la señora Granger te refieres?

Harry pudo ver el amago de una sonrisa en la boca de su antigua profesora.

- Bueno, qué. - hacia Harry se giró el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Otro año más por aquí, ¿no? ¿Listo para enfrentarte a las fierecillas?

El ya-no-tan-niño que vivió observó el Gran Comedor con cierta melancolía.

- Siempre es bueno volver a Hogwarts.

- No deberíamos estar aquí – susurró Ryan por enésima vez. Llevaba diciendo lo mismo todo el camino, pero aun así no se había quedado atrás.

- Vamos Ryan, no seas aguafiestas. Va a ser genial – John era un hufflepuff atípico. Una vez les había contado a Teddy y a Ryan que el sombrero había estado a punto de mandarlo a Gryffindor, pero finalmente se había decidido por Hufflepuff. Teddy suponía que era porque, pese a lo inquieto que era y a lo dispuesto que estaba siempre a meterse en líos, era una de las personas más honradas que conocía.

- Tenemos que estar a punto de llegar – les dijo Teddy en un susurro, aunque no sabía por qué bajaba la voz. Se suponía que allí no iba a haber nadie. – Fijaos, el camino está ascendiendo.

- Ya iba siendo hora – refunfuñó Ryan – Cuando antes lleguemos, antes podremos volver.

Teddy se mordió la lengua para no darle una mala contestación tipo _"¡Haberte quedado en el dormitorio si tan pocas ganas tenías de venir!"_ . Sabía que a Ryan no le gustaban este tipo de aventuras, pero cuando les había dicho a él y a John que iba a intentar colarse en la Casa de los Gritos, ninguno de los dos había querido dejarle ir solo. Además, había sido Ryan el que había adivinado cómo pasar ante el Sauce Boxeador.

- ¿Qué crees que encontraremos ahí dentro, Teddy? – preguntó John. La punta de su varita iluminaba las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. - ¿Crees que veremos muestras de la Batalla?

Teddy se sintió un poco culpable. No había contado a sus amigos la verdadera razón por la que quería ir hasta allí. Ellos habían asumido que era porque había sido la sede de operaciones de Voldemort cuando había realizado su asalto a Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres habían muerto en esa batalla.

- Pero… ¡yo pensaba que aquí no había llegado la lucha! – la voz de Ryan sonó ligeramente temblorosa.

- Y no llegó. – le aseguró Teddy. – Aquí solo es donde permaneció Voldemort durante la primera parte de la Batalla. ¿Sabíais que no se dignó a pelear? Solo se dirigió a Hogwarts cuando pensó que había matado a mi padrino. – sus dos amigos le escuchaban con atención. Ambos sabían que Teddy estaba mucho mejor informado que ellos sobre lo que había sucedido durante la famosa Batalla de Hogwarts – Eso sí, Harry me contó una vez que él había tenido que venir hasta aquí junto con Ron y Hermione – Teddy frunció un poco el entrecejo – aunque no me acuerdo muy bien por qué. Creo que querían matar a la serpiente.

- Esa parte de la historia nunca la entendí muy bien – confesó Ryan, olvidándose por una vez de quejarse por estar allí - ¿qué importancia tenía la serpiente?

- Me parece que era uno de los Horrocruxes – contestó Teddy pensativamente – ya sabéis, los que había creado Voldemort para hacerse inmortal. Lo que no sé es cómo supo mi padrino dónde se encontraba él durante la Batalla. Siempre cambia de tema cuando se lo pregunto.

- ¿Y tú te quejas de no saber algo de Harry Potter? ¿Del gran Harry Potter? – John rió – Mira que mis padres son magos los dos, pero no saben ni la mitad de cosas que nos cuentas tú sobre él. Siempre ha sido un poco misterioso.

- No es que sea misterioso – protestó Teddy – es que no le gusta que invadan su intimidad. Deberías ver cómo se enfada cuando sale en _El Profeta_ alguna noticia sobre mi familia sin su consentimiento.

- Se me hace difícil imaginármelo enfadado – comentó John – Ya lo viste en clase, ni siquiera protestó cuando Rachel agitó con tanta fuerza su varita que salió volando y le dio en la nariz. Solo se limitó a arreglar sus gafas y a devolverle la varita a Rachel.

- La pobre casi se muere de vegüenza, ¿verdad? – rió Teddy. – pero no te creas, mi padrino sí que se enfada. Deberías haberlo visto el día en que Rita Skeeter… - justo entonces su cabeza chocó contra algo duro y soltó un grito.

- ¡Teddy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que hemos llegado al final del pasadizo – Teddy volvió a hablar en susurros. - ¿Estáis listos?

Se volvió hacia ellos. Vio cómo intercambiaban una mirada entre ellos antes de asentir. Teddy se sintió conmovido. No podía pedir mejores amigos. Los dos habían insistido en venir hasta allí con él, y ni siquiera se imaginaban por qué tenía tantas ganas de ir. Teddy decidió que se lo contaría esa misma noche.

- Pues vamos.

La luz de su varita tembló un poco cuando levantó la mano para apartar el panel que lo separaba de entrar en la casa. Y es que Teddy pocas veces había estado tan alterado. Ni siquiera esa mañana, durante la primera clase de anti-dementores con su padrino, ni el día que había llegado a Hogwarts, había experimentado ese grado de nerviosismo.

Los tres jóvenes entraron uno tras otro en la Casa de los Gritos. Miraron en torno a sí en silencio, sobrecogidos con lo que veían.

- No deberíamos estar aquí – susurró de nuevo Ryan, y por primera vez Teddy estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él.

La luz de la luna apenas se colaba por las ventanas tapiadas. Solo algunas rendijas de luz iluminaban la estancia, pero las varitas ayudaban con el resto. Teddy no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar al venir hasta ahí, pero desde luego, nunca se lo había imaginado así.

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. Estaba claro que hacía años que nadie había puesto un pie dentro de esa casa. Aun así, el polvo no llegaba a ocultar el destrozo que había en la habitación.

Había una mesa volcada en el suelo. A su lado, una silla a la que le habían arrancado una pata de cuajo. Más allá, lo que en su día debió de ser un armario, ahora lleno de agujeros y de… de _zarpazos_. Teddy se estremeció.

- Vaya… - John sonaba alucinado. – Para no haber sido escenario de la Batalla, el lugar está hecho un desastre.

Se acercó a la puerta, que colgaba de sus gozones, y se asomó al pasillo. A su paso levantaba nubes de polvo que hicieron toser a Ryan.

- Eh, mirad esto – les llamó. Ryan se le acercó, su curiosidad ganando terreno a su miedo. Teddy les siguió con pasos temblorosos. – La pared está llena de arañazos. Parece que Voldemort tuvo alguna bestia aquí retenida.

- Anda, tienes razón – dijo Ryan – Fijaros, parece que aquí le dio un buen bocado a esta esquina.

- Quizá le gustaba comer madera. – apuntó John.

- No fue ninguna bestia – soltó Teddy de repente. Sentía náuseas. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a su padrino cuando le había dicho que no debía adentrarse en la Casa que una vez había sido el refugio de su padre durante sus transformaciones.

- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó John sin mirarle, ajeno a lo que sentía su amigo – Pues si no fue ninguna bestia… No sé, igual metieron a algún gigante aquí dentro.

- No digas tonterías, ¿cómo iba a caber un gigante aquí dentro? – rebatió Ryan. – Quizá fueran los espíritus. Se decía que esta casa estaba encantada.

- Esta casa nunca estuvo encantada – la voz de Teddy tembló, y esta vez sus amigos sí que se dieron cuenta. Se volvieron a mirarle, pero Teddy apenas les prestaba atención. Acababa de descubrir una mancha oscura en el suelo, al lado de la pared. Era obvio que alguien había intentado limpiarla, pero que no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello. Teddy supo que era sangre, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginarse a su padre allí tendido, desangrándose, con heridas auto infligidas por todo el cuerpo.

- Teddy, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálido – oyó que le preguntaban sus amigos.

Con esfuerzo, el chico les devolvió la mirada. Les vio alarmados, y supuso que debía tener muy mala cara. Al menos, él se sentía como si debiera tener mala cara, porque se encontraba fatal. Quería decírselo. Quería contarles qué era en realidad esa casa. Pero no les salían las palabras.

- Por Merlín, Teddy, nos estás asustando. Parece que te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento. Quizá sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya para… - John se calló a media frase, mirando detrás de Teddy. Tanto Ryan como él pusieron cara de susto. Y Teddy no tardó nada en descubrir por qué.

- Edward Remus Lupin – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Se giró en redondo y se encontró cara a cara con su padrino.

Quizá debería haber sentido algo de miedo. No por su padrino en sí, sino por la cara de enfado que traía y por el tono que había utilizado. _Nunca_ le llamaba por su nombre completo. Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue un alivio inmenso.

- Harry – susurró. Y se tiró a sus brazos.

No pudo evitarlo. No quería llorar, y menos delante de sus amigos, pero lo que había visto en aquella casa le había conmocionado hasta tal punto, que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan los sollozos. Sintió que los brazos de su padrino le rodeaban, estrechando el abrazo, confortándolo.

- Te dije que no vinieras – la voz de Harry seguía sonando dura, pero ahora tenía un matiz de preocupación. – Te prometí que vendríamos un día, pero te prohibí expresamente que vinieras tú solo.

- No vino solo – oyó Teddy que decía su amigo John.

- Ya veo – fue lo único que le contestó Harry.

Teddy soltó su abrazo poco a poco, aunque no se separó de su padrino. Ahora se avergonzaba un poco de su arrebato. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirar a sus amigos, ¿qué estarían pensando?

- No creí que fuera tan… tan… - susurró.

Vió cómo Harry apretaba los labios, pero su mirada era de comprensión.

- ¿Se lo has contado? – fue lo único que le preguntó.

Teddy se vio obligado a dirigir sus ojos a sus amigos.

- No, aun no.

Los dos le devolvieron la mirada, confusos.

- ¿Qué no nos has contado? ¿Acaso fue aquí donde murieron tus padres? – soltó John. Él era así, sincero y directo. Pocas veces se guardaba nada dentro.

- ¡John! – Ryan le pegó un codazo en las costillas - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirlo así? – luego miró a Teddy preocupado – No hace falta que nos lo digas si no quieres.

- No, sí que quiero contároslo. Sólo que… no es fácil.

El joven Lupin se volvió hacia su padrino, buscando consejo, pero Harry no le dijo nada. Lo observaba con detenimiento, con una ceja arqueada. Teddy recordó lo que le había dicho una vez, justo antes de su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

- Eres tú el que debes decidir si lo cuentas o no – le había dicho Harry en la estación, antes de que se subiera al Expreso de Hogwarts. – Pero recuerda, no es nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzado. Tu padre era un gran hombre, no importa lo que fuera.

Teddy no se avergonzaba de sus padres. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que ser un hombre lobo no significaba ser un monstruo, pero tampoco le apetecía ir contando por ahí que era hijo de uno.

Pero sintió en ese momento que les debía una explicación a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, habían ido hasta allí siguiendo a Teddy, y les habían pillado. Si les castigaban era por su culpa.

Supo que Harry permanecía callado porque, una vez más, le estaba dando la opción de elegir a él si quería o no contar la verdad.

- Mi padre era un hombre lobo. – soltó de repente. Notó la mano de su padrino en su hombro, y agradeció su presencia y su apoyo.

Para su sorpresa, ni Ryan ni John parecieron asombrarse ante su revelación. Intercambiaron una mirada.

- Ya lo sabíamos, Teddy – dijo Ryan con suavidad. Teddy les miró sin comprender – No es precisamente un secreto, ¿sabes? Tu padre es bastante conocido entre la generación de nuestros padres. A mis tíos les dio clases en Hogwarts. – pareció un poco avergonzado por no haberle revelado ese detalle antes.

- ¿Desde cuándo…? – preguntó Teddy, sin salir de su asombro.

- Desde primero, tío. – le contestó John. – Al volver de vacaciones de Navidad. Y no nos importa en absoluto, así que deja de poner esa cara. Además, siempre estás mucho más arisco las noches que hay luna llena, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Desde primero? Pero… ¿y por qué no me habíais dicho nada?

- Bueno… un cuadro nos aconsejó esperar a que nos lo dijeras tú. – esa respuesta no tuvo ningún sentido para Teddy, y se debió notar, porque John siguió hablando. – Al volver de Navidad, Ryan y yo hablamos, y nos dimos cuenta de que los dos habíamos descubierto que tu padre había sido un hombre lobo. Estábamos hablándolo por un pasillo, y un anciano de barba plateada se unió a nuestra conversación desde un cuadro.

- Sí, nos dijo que si te decíamos que lo habíamos descubierto antes de que estuvieras listo para contarlo podíamos agobiarte. Lo curioso es que nunca he vuelto a ver a ese ancianito en ese cuadro. Siempre que paso por ahí me fijo, pero no está.

- ¿Un anciano de barba plateada y gafas de media luna? – preguntó Harry, metiéndose en la conversación. Teddy se sorprendió al ver una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sus amigos asintieron. – No me extraña que no lo hayas vuelto a ver. Ese era Dumbledore, y su retrato original se encuentra en el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era él? – le preguntó Teddy.

- Porque una vez me dio el mismo consejo que a tus amigos sobre un tema parecido. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que volváis al colegio.

Teddy tomó consciencia de dónde se encontraba, y vio que a sus amigos les pasaba lo mismo. Se encogió. Sabía que su padrino seguía muy enfadado, aunque no lo demostrase.

Ryan y John se acercaron a la entrada del pasadizo, bajo la atenta mirada del auror. Entonces Ryan reparó de nuevo en los zarpazos de la pared y los muebles roídos, y se volvió hacia Teddy, comprendiendo.

- Era aquí, ¿verdad? Aquí traían a tu padre para que se transformara cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

- Oh, claro, qué idiota… - John se dio una palmada en la frente - Siento mucho lo que dije antes, Teddy, no me di cuenta… Cuando dije lo de la bestia no me imaginé que sería… - se calló, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Miró con cierta aprensión a Harry, que arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado? – les preguntó el auror.

- Bueno – Ryan sonrió como disculpa – sabíamos que el padre de Teddy había venido a Hogwarts, y que la poción matalobos fue descubierta unos años más tarde, así que supusimos que habían tenido que retener al lobo de alguna forma en las noches de luna llena.

- Pero nunca nos imaginamos que sería aquí – añadió John.

Harry les miró a los dos largamente. Finalmente, les dijo:

- Id andando hacia el castillo. Os alcanzaremos en un momento, quiero tener unas palabras con Ted.

Ambos amigos dirigieron una mirada de aprehensión antes de obedecer y meterse en el pasadizo.

- Y esperad a que yo llegue antes de salir por el Sauce Boxeador – les advirtió Harry antes de que desaparecieran. Se aseguró de que se habían ido antes de girarse y echar un vistazo a la habitación. Teddy vio cómo una expresión extraña pasaba por su cara al ver la mancha de sangre al lado de la pared. Finalmente, se volvió hacia él. Teddy tragó saliva.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué me tienes que decir?

- Yo solo quería… solo quería ver dónde había estado. Cómo había sido.

- Eso no es excusa. Estás rompiendo muchas normas del colegio al venir aquí, y eso sin tener en cuenta mi propia prohibición. Creí que podía confiar lo suficiente en ti para contarte sobre el pasadizo y esta Casa. No te lo habría contado si llego a saber que me ibas a desobedecer de esta manera.

Teddy se sentía hecho polvo. Nunca había llevado bien que lo riñera su padrino. Estaba acostumbrado a que su abuela le gritara cuando se enfadaba, pero Harry no solía levantar la voz. Le dolía oír el tono de desaprobación y decepción en su voz.

- Es que… hay tantos rumores sobre los hombres lobo… Se supone que los vamos a estudiar este año, a final de curso, y quería estar preparado para cuando eso pasara. Quería conocer lo peor antes de que me lo contaran. Sabía que ni la abuela ni tú me habíais contado lo peor de su transformación. Solo quería… quería estar preparado. Y cuando el otro día visitamos la Casa de los Gritos por fuera… Bueno, yo pensé…

Oyó a su padrino suspirar.

- El profesor de Defensa conoce tu situación. Estoy seguro de que llegado el momento sabrá tratar el tema con delicadeza.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero delicadeza! Yo quiero la verdad.

El tono le salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Teddy sintió que algo le quemaba en su interior. Quería que su padrino comprendiera. Era importante para él… Siempre había sabido que había algo doloroso y difícil en la transformación de su padre, y estaba harto de que lo trataran con paños calientes.

La ventaja que tenía Teddy es que su padrino siempre había sido capaz de leer sus emociones como un libro abierto.

- Está bien. Veamos esa verdad que buscas. Pero juntos.

Teddy siguió a su padrino. Este le acompañó mientras recorrían el resto de la casa. Todas las habitaciones se encontraban en el mismo estado que la primera, con la diferencia de que no vio más manchas de sangre. El joven Lupin se obligó a mirar cada destrozo, cada mordisco, cada arañazo, diciéndose que había venido hasta allí para eso. Harry, a su lado, permanecía en silencio. Solo lo rompió cuando entraron en una habitación de la planta de arriba.

- Aquí fue donde descubrí que tu padre era un hombre lobo.

Teddy se volvió hacia él asombrado. Harry siguió hablando.

- Fue el año en el que aún creía que mi padrino, Sirius Black, era el que había traicionado a mis padres. En esta habitación… bueno, en esta habitación descubrí unas cuantas verdades.

Teddy descubrió algo distinto en aquella habitación. Alrededor de la puerta había quemaduras de lo que parecían hechizos. Su padrino sonrió con cierta pena al verlas, pero no dio ninguna explicación.

Volvieron de nuevo en silencio hasta la primera habitación.

- ¿Algo más que quieras saber antes de volver?

Los ojos de Teddy volaron hacia la mancha de sangre. Harry suspiró, pero lo tranquilizó con un gesto.

- No es de tu padre. No tiene nada que ver con él, en realidad.

- ¿No? Yo pensé que…

- Sabes que aquí fue donde se escondió Tom Ryddle durante la primera parte de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ¿no? – su padrino era una de las pocas personas que llamaba a Voldemort por su verdadero nombre. Teddy asintió con la cabeza – Fue aquí donde mató a Severus Snape. Lo atacó con su serpiente, _Naguini_.

Teddy le miró asombrado. Su padrino nunca le había contado los detalles más escabrosos de la Batalla. Harry miraba la mancha con el ceño fruncido.

- Mandé que se limpiara el lugar después de que recogieran su cuerpo, pero no hicieron un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? Me imagino que habrá sido Filch, el antiguo celador.

Con una seña, Harry le indicó a Teddy que era momento de irse. De un salto, se internó en el pasadizo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó Teddy al cabo de un rato. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Del mismo modo que tu padre lo supo la noche que descubrí este pasadizo. La verdad, hay cierto paralelismo entre aquella noche y esta. ¡Incluso tenemos a Buckbeak por los alrededores! Menos mal que al menos esta vez no hay ratas a la vista. – viendo que Teddy no se estaba enterando, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros – No me hagas caso. Solo recordaba … - agitó la cabeza, como despejando viejas memorias - Supe que estaríais aquí porque sospechaba que podías intentar entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, pese a que te lo hubiera prohibido.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- Por el mapa del merodeador, por supuesto.

Teddy se enfadó consigo mismo. Había sido un tonto por no pensar en ello.

- Harry.

- Qué.

- Lo siento. – caminaron un rato más en silencio. – Debí haberte hecho caso. No debí venir solo, pero… Bueno, me alegro de que me pillaras y estuvieras aquí conmigo esta noche.

Harry le revolvió con cariño el pelo, que seguía de color negro desde esa mañana.

- Teddy – le dijo, unos metros más adelante. Éste se alegró de que dejara de llamarle Ted.

- ¿Sí, Harry? – delante de ellos, le creyó oír a sus dos amigos. Estaban alcanzándolos.

- Estás castigado.

Teddy gruñó, pero sabía que se lo tenía merecido. Se podía dar con un canto en los dientes porque Harry no les hubiera quitado cincuenta puntos a cada uno por su aventura nocturna. Pero su padrino no había acabado.

- Y prepárate para recibir un howler de tu abuela mañana a primera hora.

El joven Lupin sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Y empezó a ver con mejores ojos una pérdida de puntos que le evitara el howler…

**Fin**

_¡Buenos días, tardes, noches!_

_He aquí otra pequeña historia. Siempre he querido escribir algo sobre Teddy Lupin, y aquí está, aunque originariamente solo pensaba escribir la primera parte de este one shot: quería describir cómo verían los alumnos en el futuro a su profesor de defensa contra dementores, el famoso Harry Potter. Pero luego me gustó la idea de Teddy escapándose por la noche a visitar la Casa de los Gritos, y a Harry pillándole in fragante…_ _En realidad, son como dos historias en una..._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo que hayáis echado en falta en la escena?_

_En breve (espero) retomaré mis otras historias, y puede que escriba algún otro one shot de este estilo…_

_Si os ha gustado o si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa, ¡no dejéis de decírmelo con un review!_

_Gracias por leerme, nos leemos,_

_TintaInvisible_


End file.
